


Ventanal

by CELESTEkaomy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lovesickness, Outer Space, Science Fiction, SenHaku Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTEkaomy/pseuds/CELESTEkaomy
Summary: AU / Senku y Kohaku eran una pareja ordinaria, teniendo una conversación ordinaria en un lugar no tan ordinario: una nave espacial viajando a través del espacio exterior. / SENHAKU WEEK 2020! Día 6!
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Kudos: 11





	Ventanal

Era el año 2244 y el famoso científico Ishigami Senku había vuelto a viajar al espacio por segunda vez. La primera vez que viajó pudo pisar la luna y pasar un tiempo en la base lunar, pero ahora iría a Marte a instalar él mismo una base marciana, una tarea difícil pero que le interesaba de sobremanera y usaría una buena parte de los recursos de su empresa para lograrlo cueste lo que cueste.

Había construido un enorme cohete capaz de albergar un gran número de personas que estarían la mayor parte del viaje petrificadas (era una nueva tecnología que había surgido el siglo pasado con la cual se podía convertir en piedra a las personas y conservarlas intactas hasta despetrificarlas). Y también había enviado otro gigantesco cohete con la mayor parte de los recursos que utilizarían ya en suelo marciano. Y si todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes tenía proyectos todavía más grandes en mente.

Terraformar Marte e instituir la primera ciudad fuera de la tierra en dos millones de años de historia humana. Una idea ambiciosa, pero no imposible. La ciencia ya había encontrado la forma de devolver la atmósfera de Marte a su antigua gloria y crearle un nuevo campo magnético y Senku tenía los medios así que ¿por qué no? Todo dependía de cómo fueran las cosas en esta misión para instalar una base, pero él ya apostaba que todo saldría bien.

—Ishigami-sensei. —Una voz llamándolo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Volteó, encontrándose con una tripulante que conocía muy bien.

—¿Qué pasa con esa formalidad, leona? ¿Sigues molesta porque negué nuestra relación públicamente? —Sonrió con burla mientras se relajaba en su asiento frente a uno de los ventanales donde se podía apreciar las estrellas extendiéndose en la inmensidad del espacio.

—No… —Apartó la mirada—. Entiendo que habría sido motivo de chismes que me trajeras a este viaje con todo el mundo sabiéndolo. Lo que me molesta es que a eso le agregaste que "es el peor momento para tener un compromiso". ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo pensar de eso? ¿Por qué me pides matrimonio si una semana después vas a decir que es el peor momento para comprometerte? —preguntó con las cejas fruncidas mientras le enseñaba el anillo de bodas que traía oculto como dije de un collar que se perdía en su escote.

Senku rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, es cierto —dijo con rostro indiferente mientras rascaba su oído con el meñique. Ella lo miró profundamente ofendida y él rió entre dientes—. Calma. Te dije al momento de pedirte matrimonio que no podríamos casarnos hasta después de esta misión y accediste. A eso me refiero. Fue un mal momento, pero aun así te lo pedí ¿o no?

Kohaku apartó la mirada, antes de suspirar y encaminarse a él con la cabeza gacha.

Senku sonrió y extendió los brazos, agrandando su sonrisa cuando ella se sentó sobre su regazo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho pero con sus ojos mirando al ventanal, a las estrellas que se veían más brillantes que nunca.

Pasó una mano a través de su cintura, dándole una suave caricia por encima de la ropa mientras también miraba al "cielo" estrellado, maravillado por su belleza.

Volvió a relajarse en su asiento mientras observaba esa luz viajando a sus ojos desde millones y millones de años luz de distancia.

Bajó la mirada a Kohaku, que también observaba fascinada el espectáculo. Sabía que ella tenía una vista superior a la mayoría de personas, y suponía que las estrellas se veían todavía más hermosas para sus ojos, lo cual era algo envidiable pero también algo que lo alegraba de sobremanera, ya que amaba a esta mujer y quería mostrarle hasta el último milímetro de todas las maravillas que el universo tenía para ofrecer.

—Es hermoso… —murmuró ella de pronto, con voz queda—. Estoy muy feliz de que me trajeras en este viaje. Lamentó sí a veces me enojó por tonterías. —Alzó la vista para sonreírle con timidez, a lo que él como toda respuesta simplemente la besó.

—Sabes, leona, gran parte del por qué esta relación funciona tan bien es porque adoró hacerte enojar —masculló contra sus labios, riendo al escucharla gruñir.

—Cállate. —Se apartó, pero se notaba que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa—. Como sea, _Ishigami-sensei_ , no vine aquí solo a mirar las estrellas contigo, ya sabes. Van a volver a petrificarme mañana y me pidieron que te notifique que ya es hora de que tú también vuelvas a ser petrificado, así que están esperando tus órdenes para eso.

—Ah, sí. —Rascó su oído con indiferencia—. Solo terminaré con otros cálculos y volveré a ser una pila de rocas. —Rió entre dientes—. Todavía faltan unos meses para llegar y será mejor que no nos encontremos mucho en la nave porque los hijos de puta de seguridad no me dejaron traer condones, ya sabes, las mierdas de regulación de contaminación interplanetaria.

—Pero esta misión se supone que va a durar dos años… —Kohaku hizo una mueca de horror, antes de gemir hastiada y levantarse de su regazo—. Sí, lo mejor será no toparnos mucho ni en el viaje ni al llegar.

—Quita esa cara de tragedia, traje materiales para hacer anticonceptivos por mi cuenta, pero me costará trabajo encontrar el tiempo para crearlos. —También hizo una mueca, antes de poner rostro pensativo—. Aunque no puedo negar que me llama mucho la atención investigar los efectos del viaje espacial en una embarazada… y ¿te imaginas que nuestro mocoso nazca en Marte? Haría historia para toda la humanidad, ¡técnicamente sería un marciano o bien un extraterrestre con solo nacer en el espacio exterior!

—Dios, Senku, mejor cállate. —La mujer frotó sus sienes, resistiendo el impulso de golpearlo.

—No puedes negar que sería interesante. —Rió como desquiciado, a lo que ella lo miró mal—. Pero bien, bien, nada de experimentar con mi propia descendencia, como quieras, aunque si eso no te convence ¿tal vez la primera boda en Marte te suene mejor? —Sonrió enormemente complacido cuando el rostro de Kohaku de inmediato enrojeció y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con ilusión.

—¿B-bromeas, verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Senku, bastardo!

Él rió a carcajadas, antes de pararse y tomarla de la cintura para volver a besarla.

—Si todo sale bien, empezaré a considerar esa posibilidad —susurró contra su boca, disfrutando de ver su rostro ruborizado apenas visible con la luz que irradiaba de las estrellas que se apreciaban por el ventanal frente a ellos—. Por ahora… será mejor que vuelvas a tus deberes y mañana los dos volvamos a ser convertidos en piedra, o nuestro pequeño mocoso extraterrestre o marciano también se volverá una posibilidad muy real a considerar. —Le dio un último beso no menos apasionado que el anterior antes de separarse definitivamente.

Ella sonrió levemente, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro antes de finalmente marcharse, dejándolo solo con las hermosas estrellas brillando a través del ventanal, intentando y fallando miserablemente en opacar su atención y que apartara sus ojos de Kohaku. Pero Senku siguió mirándola hasta que la perdió completamente de vista, completamente indiferente al hermoso espectáculo que muchos matarían por ver.

Una vez solo, por fin regresó la vista al ventanal y siguió observando la belleza del universo, pensando en todos sus planes pero también pensando en su vida personal.

Así como estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien en su misión a Marte, también estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien en su relación con la mujer que amaba.

Y sí Kohaku quería una boda en Marte, Senku iba a darle su maldita boda en Marte, seguro al diez billones por ciento.

**Fin.**


End file.
